Hell Bound
by KatieRaexx
Summary: Princess Azula is captured by Jet and the other freedom fighters while recovering from a battle. What will happen to her? But better yet, what will happen to Jet AND Azula?JetXAzula
1. Chapter 1

Hell Bound

A JetXAzula fiction

By: Tira Midori

Azula kicked the earth in a fit of rage. She was angry that she let the Avatar escape; again, and, to top that off, her _brother_ escaped with him! How was she going to fulfill her task at this rate? Her father was going to think she was worthless, just like Zuko. She huffed out a breath, and leaned against a nearby tree, waiting on Mai and Ty-Lee to regroup with her after the fight. Might as well sit here like a bum, there was no way she could handle all those benders alone.

A rustle in the trees caught her ear, and she glanced up with her golden eyes. Wary that she may not be alone, she readied herself in case she would have to use fire bending.

Another rustle to the left. Then the right.

Dropping in front of her just a quickly as lightning was a grungy looking boy, with a ragweed hanging out of his mouth. His hair was messy, but Azula would not deny herself this, the boy was attractive. Not allowing her flirtation senses to take over, she shot fire at this mysterious boy, but he dodged it with ease. Whipping out two hooked swords, he charged at her.

"I have had it up to ying-yang with swords!" Azula muttered angrily, charging back at the boy with a blue flame in her right hand. She was tripped up though, by a random tree root growing out of the ground.

"Ah!" She fell to the ground face first, with a thud. Embarrassed, and nonetheless cornered, she really had no idea what to do. She was taught never to give herself up, but this was going to be a hard situation to get herself out of without her companions. For once she wished to hear Ty-Lee's bubbly, bright voice, and Mai's gothic attitude.

The boy above her smirked.

"Turn over."

She did as she was told, she was stuck for now, but she was planning her escape route.

"Who are you?" He commanded. Azula chuckled to herself.

"I think that it is I that should be asking you who _you_ are." She retorted, only to receive a sword in the neck.

"Tell me who you are!" He continued.

"Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, of the fire nation." She answered monotonous.

The boy smiled a rotten smile.

"And I'm Jet, leader of the freedom fighters. Welcome to Hell, _Princess_."

For once in her life, she was scared.

Azula awoke later that night to find herself in quite a bind. Tied tightly with ropes, she had no way to fire bend, no way to free herself. She looked around, trying to stay calm, but honestly, she had never been in this situation before. Around her, there were boys that looked like they were part of the "freedom fighters" group that the boy Jet was talking about. They were all sleeping, she must've been here for some time n—

"Well, good evening, your highness." Jet spat, walking over to her from across the room. She glared at him, still fighting with the ropes.

"Let me go," She hissed. "Or you'll wish you had never been born." Jet's lips curled into a sneer and her rubbed his thumb on her pale cheek.

"I don't think that would be fair, Azula, considering how many people you took life from that lived in my village," He said quietly. "Why can't I at least take freedom from you?"

It was no use. The ropes were too tight. She turned her head away from him, wanting badly for his thumb to be off her face.

"Aw, is the princess uncomfortable?" he mocked, angering her. Azula growled and turned her head to face him, a scowl upon it.

But just as she turned her face, his lips met hers in an angry, yet oddly deep kiss. He took her face in his hands and bit and tore at her lips, and Azula tasted warm blood. She tried her best to pull away but he only proceeded even more roughly.

He finally backed away from her, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"How does it feel to be completely helpless?" He turned and began to walk out.

She closed her eyes, her body shaking from fear, a feeling she wasn't used to. Shivers ran down her spine and warm tears formed in her eyes.

This _was_ going to be Hell.


	2. Chapter Two

Hell Bound

Chapter two

After much ado the next morning, Jet untied Azula, allowing her to stay in a fire-proof room.

"What does having me have to do with you getting revenge?" Azula asked quietly that night, while Jet was sitting in the room with her. Jet glanced up to her, his eyes locked on her face, then her lips that still had marks on them from where he bit her the night before.

"It makes me feel better." He said roughly. He went back to cleaning his swords, while Azula filed her nails, making them sharp as knives. She wondered what Ty-Lee and Mai were doing…

Elsewhere…

"This is not good, this is really bad!" Ty-Lee exclaimed, looking around their base. "Where is Azula?" Mai sighed, and sat down, opening a bag of fire flakes.

"Calm down. Remember that day she left us to go shopping alone so she wouldn't have to buy us anything? She probably left to do that again." Mai said, popping some flakes into her mouth. She rolled her eyes when her words of comfort took no reside in Ty-Lee.

"She could be in danger!"

Mai laughed.

* * *

Sleeping in the shack Jet had was a different story. Azula could never get comfortable, or warm. In the day time, it would be nice outside, but at night…the temperature dropped at least to 40 degrees. She shivered, staring at the ceiling and trying to make out shapes and words, trying to figure out a way to get home. When she finally dozed off it was short-lived, because she felt someone press themself to her, putting an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and glanced back to see Jet, and was dumbfounded.

"Jet! What—"

"Shh…you'll wake Smellerbee." He pointed to the young girl in the corner. "I could tell you were cold, and I know it gets cold in here, just go to sleep, bitch." He said. Azula's eyes widened at the name he used, but Jet only silenced her again. She rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but this time surprisingly, it was easier.

* * *

She woke the next morning to find herself alone again, but not cold. Far from cold. She sat up and found a small bowl of oatmeal sitting by the door, and it was warm. She scrambled to it, now remembering her agonizing hunger. She wolfed down the food, and then tossed the bowl to the side, sitting down on the floor and trying to figure out something to occupy herself. She glanced at herself in a mirror across the room, finding her hair rather messy. She took it down and ran her fingers through her black silky hair. She frowned; she never missed her friends so much. Pulling her hair around to one side of her face, she closed her eyes and let a few tears fall that she had been fighting. Just as she let them fall, the door slammed open, and an angry looking Jet stood in the doorway. She looked up at him and chuckled.

"What are you mad about, jungle boy?" She smirked, and looked to the doorway, wondering if she could get out. He walked over to her and yanked her up by her collar and kissed her deeply, hands running through her black tresses. She was caught off guard, but didn't pull away.

"Damnit, princess!" Jet pulled back and turned his back on her. Azula stared at his back, dumbfounded.

"What was---"

"Get out of here!" He left the door open and ran out. Azula stared at the door, not wanting to leave as she had been only moments ago.

What was more important?

Love…or honor?


End file.
